Nobody Knows
by Liberamente
Summary: Dibalik wajah datarnya Asaba Yuuki mengerti banyak hal. Mungkin ia tidak bisa menjadi sepeka Yuuta atau seaktif Shun dalam mengambil inisiatif yang berkaitan dengan orang lain. Tapi satu hal yang pasti, tidak ada satu hal pun yang terlewat oleh mata amber-nya apabila berkaitan dengan orang itu.


Dibalik wajah datarnya Asaba Yuuki mengerti banyak hal.

Mungkin ia tidak bisa menjadi sepeka Yuuta atau seaktif Shun dalam mengambil inisiatif yang berkaitan dengan orang lain. Tapi satu hal yang pasti, tidak ada satu hal pun yang terlewat oleh mata _amber_-nya apabila berkaitan dengan orang itu.

.

.

**Nobody Knows**

.

Presented by: Liberamente

Pairings: Yuuki x Kaname

Warnings: Slight!shounen-ai or Boy x Boy, 2nd Year!Characters

Disclaimer: I don't own Kimi to Boku, and not gaining any profit from this Fanfiction. All the similarities are purely coincidence.

.

.

Suasana hiruk pikuk mulai terasa di Homare High School― dan merupakan hal yang cukup wajar, mengingat bahwa Festival Budaya akan diadakan beberapa hari lagi. Celoteh bersemangat siswa-siswi bergema di sepanjang koridor sekolah. Namun hal ini rupanya tak berlaku bagi si bungsu Asaba.

"Yuuki… bukannya kau juga harus mempersiapkan kelasmu. Kenapa kau malah tidur di kelasku?", desah Yuuta sambil memukul pelan kepala adik kembarnya. Namun protes itu hanya dianggap angin lalu oleh yang bersangkutan. Yuuki semakin menenggelamkan kepalanya dalam tangannya yang tertelungkup diatas meja.

"Yuuki―"

"…. Kaname sudah mengurus semuanya.", sahut Yuuki yang masih bergelung nyaman di posisinya semula. Shun yang ikut mendengarkan hanya tertawa canggung melihat kelakuan si bungsu Asaba.

"Tapi ada baiknya kau membantu Kaname-kun.", saran si surai delima yang hanya dibalas gumaman samar oleh Yuuki. Yuuta dan Shun hanya saling berpandangan, kemudian menggelengkan kepala mereka bersamaan.

Sudah menjadi hal yang pasti bahwa Kaname akan sibuk― tidak, malah bisa dibilang bahwa ia _sangat_ sibuk. Posisi yang diemban Kaname sebagai ketua kelas dan anggota dewan murid bukan sekedar nama. Dan bukannya Yuuki tidak tahu bahwa hampir seluruh anak di kelasnya, bahkan para anggota dewan murid akan sangat bergantung kepada Kaname karena kredibilitas si rambut eboni yang tidak usah dipertanyakan.

Meski disertai omelan dan bentakan protes tak terima― toh akhirnya Kaname pasti akan turun tangan juga membantu orang yang akan minta bantuannya.

Ya, Yuuki adalah orang yang tahu benar hal itu.

Karena ia selalu mengamati punggung itu dibalik diamnya.

.

ooOoo

.

"Haaaah…"

Helaan nafas panjang keluar dari dua belah bibir sang Tsukahara muda. Tugas bertubi-tubi sebagai anggota dewan murid― mengurusi berkas ini itu, ditambah insiden kecil peminjaman tirai gelap untuk kelasnya yang akan membuat rumah hantu (namun sialnya lupa ia pinjam, dan ia sungguh merasa bahwa Azuma-sensei yang datang membantunya di detik-detik krusial terakhir itu seperti malaikat kiriman Tuhan)― benar-benar menguras energinya.

Kaname mengistirahatkan dirinya di salah satu anak tangga. Untungnya para murid lain sedang sibuk dikelas mereka masing-masing sehingga jarang ada yang lewat ke tempat yang cukup terpencil seperti ini, sehingga paling tidak ia bisa menarik nafas sejenak. Ia melepas kacamatanya dan memijat pelipisnya. Oh lihat― ia bisa merasakan sakit kepala mulai datang.

Ngomong-ngomong soal sakit kepala, tumben sekali sumber sakit kepalanya yang satu lagi tidak datang kepadanya sama sekali hari ini.

"Ka~na~me~ga~ne~"

_Speak of the devil_.

Kaname mengumpat dalam hati. Entah Tuhan sedang iseng padanya atau apa― makhluk yang paling tidak diinginkannya saat ini tiba-tiba muncul dibelakangnya. Siku-siku kemarahan mulai muncul di pelipis Kaname.

"Yuuki, jangan sekarang. Aku tidak ada waktu untuk―"

Kata-kata itu tidak pernah selesai meluncur keluar dari bibir sang Tsukahara muda, ketika ia merasakan Yuuki menunduk dan sensasi dingin menyentuh kedua kelopak matanya. Tangan dingin Yuuki terasa kontras dengan kulit wajah Kaname yang perlahan memanas.

"Oi― A-Apa yang―"

"Sudahlah, menurutlah sebentar."

Yuuki berjongkok dibelakang Kaname, sambil menutup kedua mata Kaname yang kali ini tidak tersembunyi dibalik lensa kaca. Kaname mencoba berontak, namun sepertinya kemampuan atletis badan si bungsu Asaba memang tidak bisa diremehkan. Kaname menghela nafas kalah dan menjatuhkan perlawanannya.

_Satu._

_Dua._

_Tiga._

Entah beberapa detik telah berlalu dalam keheningan karena tak satupun dari mereka mau angkat bicara. Dan Kaname mau tidak mau harus mengakui bahwa kulit dingin Yuuki terasa sangat nyaman ketika bersentuhan dengan kelopak matanya. Syaraf-syaraf tubuhnya yang tadi menegang akibat stress dan kelelahan perlahan menjadi rileks.

Mata amber itu memandang sosok didepannya. Perlahan jari-jarinya ia gunakan untuk menyisir ringan helai lembut sewarna arang yang menyelip diantara jemarinya. Dan kali ini sang empu tak lagi protes akan tindakan Yuuki.

Ya, bukannya Yuuki tak tahu.

Ia tahu benar. Ia tahu bahwa pundak itu terus menanggung beban orang disekitarnya. Menanggung harapan dan ekspetasi orang-orang di sekitarnya dan terus memaksakan diri untuk memenuhi harapan-harapan itu. Ia tahu bahwa sosok canggung di depannya ini selalu berusaha lebih keras dibanding orang lain. Ia tahu benar bahwa sosok itu terus menggunakan topeng tegar di hadapan orang lain, dan tak ada satupun yang tahu wajah sebenarnya dibalik topeng itu.

Tsukahara Kaname adalah pembohong.

Ia adalah seorang pembohong yang terus mengatakan bahwa ia baik-baik saja kepada orang lain― kepada dirinya sendiri.

Dan paling tidak― sesekali, Yuuki ingin menjadi tempat tubuh itu bersandar. Sebelum akhirnya bejana yang membentuk tubuh ringkih itu hancur.

Nafas Kaname mulai terdengar teratur. Yah― mungkin tidak ada salahnya ia beristirahat seperti ini barang sejenak. Untuk beberapa menit― untuk beberapa detik pun tak mengapa. Ia ingin merasakan dingin itu menyentuh epidermis kulitnya sedikit lebih lama.

Ya― hanya untuk sejenak.

.

ooOoo

.

"Ngomong-ngomong Yuuki, kemana kau tadi saat kelas kita sedang persiapan festival budaya?"

Jemari itu berhenti sejenak dalam aktifitasnya membelai helaian rambut eboni. Dan Kaname bisa merasakan jemari perlahan itu menarik diri. Namun secepat tangan itu mulai menarik diri, secepat itu pula tangan Kaname menggenggam pergelangan tangan si bungsu Asaba― menghentikan usaha melarikan diri empunya.

Manik _amber_ itu mengalihkan arah pandangannya― oh, entah mengapa pemandangan cicak yang sedang menempel di langit-langit terasa sangat indah dibandingkan kelereng biru-keabuan yang kini menatapnya tajam.

Well― harusnya tadi ia terus tidur saja di kelas Yuuta.

.

ooOoo

.

A/N:

APA INI?! Gaya tulisan yang kaku banget setelah sudah lama nggak nulis ini benar-benar hnggghhh! #jambakRambut

Saya tahu saya telat banget nonton anime satu ini, dan akhirnya jatuh cinta sama pair unyu ini. This world need more YuuKana! Padahal tadinya saya mau bikin drabble nggak lebih dari 500 words tapi malah kelepasan, ya sudahlah..

Akhir kata, mind to leave a review?

.

-Liberamente-


End file.
